Nothing Special
by everyoneisking
Summary: Finn never thought Mr. Shue asking him to be his best man would lead to anything more than just friendly honour. Oh how wrong he was. Slash.


**A/N: So this is just a little drabble to try and break my writer's block. I saw Yes/No and honestly, Will doing the whole best man thing made all this pop into my head, so I had to jot it down. It's not my best work, but eh. Thought I'd post it anyway. **

**Oh, and I do know that the quotes are loose and kind of not accurate at all. I was just going for a rough feel of what went on. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, there would be a LOT more gay sex. Just saying.**

Finn Hudson was nothing special. He knew this, and he accepted it for the most part. Sometimes he wished he was something other than a freakishly tall, somewhat clueless teenager, that he had something that would lift him above the rest, but he knew he did not, and he got on with his life.

Finn was just glad for what he did have in his life. It may not be anything noteworthy - no one would want to watch his life on a regular basis, not like people would inevitably want from Rachel or Kurt. But he had his mom, he had Burt, who had been more of a father to him than anyone, and he had Rachel.

Rachel, who was so spectacular, who had so much light shining out of her all the time that people were blinded by it. He told her countless times that people were overwhelmed by her; not everyone could see just how amazing she was without being a little jealous.

And truth be told, Finn was a little jealous. There was no doubt that Rachel would find her way out of this backwater little town. She would never allow herself to become a Lima Loser. It was unfathomable. It was the same for Kurt. Both were so obviously meant for more. Both had the most incredible talent he had ever seen. Both had his unconditional love.

Kurt was the little brother he had never had; and he would stop at nothing to ensure his happiness. Whatever people said about Finn, he was loyal. No one could doubt that. He may not be the smartest fish in the barrel (though, truth be told, Finn had never quite understood that saying) but he knew enough to know who he loved and how to protect them.

But lately, something had changed within him _(and dammit, he'd spend too much time with Kurt if the chords of Defying Gravity started playing in his mind as he thought that) _and he suddenly found himself, well, not quite so content. Nothing around him had changed.

Rachel was still in love with him, his Mom and Burt were still there, school was just school. Glee club was the same; the best part of his day, even when he told himself that this would be the day he'd tell Mr. Shuester to give someone else a solo and failed when he saw the excited look in the teacher's eyes.

No, it was definitely him that had changed. Somehow, winning Sectionals didn't hold quite so much joy, nights with Rachel were not quite so passionate, and thoughts of the future were increasingly more terrifying. It was as if everything had dulled around him, but for the fear of the dreaded future.

Kurt's musings on the future had oft struck a chord with Finn, though he would never admit it. Finn had never given any thought to what he would become, what he would do. He knew he was probably not smart enough to get into any decent college, no matter how much his Mom wished for it.

There was no way he would ever get into NYADA with Rachel or Kurt - he might be a good voice here in Lima, but he couldn't dance, no matter how much time Mr. Shuester spent with him trying to improve the awkward, lumbering movements he produced, and he knew in his heart that he was not cut out for New York.

Perhaps it was the thought that he could not follow Rachel and he absolutely would not hold her back that spurred on the decision to end it with her. It certainly wasn't that her small, soft body no longer held any appeal to him, or that he increasingly felt the same fluttery feeling in his stomach whenever he went to Glee that he felt in his early days with Rachel.

Finn was not a brave man, though, not like his father had been. He loved Rachel too much to hurt her _(even if it was no longer the sort of love she held for him)_. He put it off for weeks, not quite understanding how he could withstand the love ballads she seemed to belt out to him every week. It was probably just his weakness shining through.

The week Mr. Shuester walked through the choir room door, a massive smile on his face, the smile Finn had come to know as Mr. Shue's happy but nervous expression, was the week that Finn felt the pressure the most.

It had been building for weeks now - poor Blaine had been on the receiving end for weeks. He was glad that they had resolved that now though - Finn never wanted to intentionally hurt anyone. It just wasn't him.

"I'm going to propose to Miss. Pillsbury," Mr. Shue had exclaimed to the group. He'd been met with excited cheers. Everyone was happy for him, and why shouldn't they be? He was pretty much everyone's favourite teacher, although Finn sometimes liked to think to himself that he was closer to the man than any of his friends. They sure spent more time together.

Finn had been confused when he didn't feel the joy warm his body as he had expected Mr. Shue's announcement to cause it to. Instead, he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he had to fight to keep a smile on his face.

What the hell was this? Why wasn't he happy for the man; his closest friend. Or at least, he considered him to be. Finn didn't think Mr. Shue thought a seventeen year old schoolboy was his best friend.

Still, he threw himself into the project, wanting to help his teacher and friend as much as he could. Artie had come up with the Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash mash-up, and it had been fun, and upbeat, but personally Finn knew that it was nowhere near the idea of romance Mr. Shue held.

Still, he couldn't knock it, seeing how much he had enjoyed watching his teacher utilise his "rock star hips". The images were embedded in his brain, and he found himself lying awake that night, thinking about Will. He barely flinched when his mind made the switch to first name basis. He figured they were close enough friends for them to be on mental first name basis, at least.

Kurt picked up on his confusion and discomfort, which he should have expected, them sharing a room and Kurt being ridiculously perceptive, after all.

"Are you alright, Finn? You're looking awfully out of sorts," Kurt had asked, his face scrunched up in concern.

"Yeah, Kurt, I'm fine. Just a little tired, you know. That mash-up today was kind of hard work," he lied. The number had been fine - all he'd really had to do was sing in the background, something he was unaccustomed to, but found himself enjoying, especially as he was placed right behind his teacher's rolling hips.

Kurt had looked unconvinced, but backed off. Finn didn't realise he would continue to be watched for the remainder of the week, which is why it was a lot easier for him to stare at Will whenever they had Glee without feeling too obvious.

Not that Finn would ever admit it, but he had snuck in to watch the girls' performance, and he was struck by the depth of the song. Trust the girls to hit Will's romantic spot dead on. Finn somewhat wished he could have sung the song to Will instead of the all the teary-eyed girls, and recalled the first time he had seen his teacher's face.

He'd been a gawky freshman, tall even then. He'd gotten lost easily; though there were plenty of people to show him around. Finn had taken to popularity; sort of stumbled into it. He'd never sought it out. Terrified at the thought of having to learn a new language when he knew he had not have that great of a grasp on his first one, Spanish had not been his favourite subject.

Until he'd met the teacher. Will had been the nicest, most patient teacher Finn had ever had, and he had come to enjoy Spanish, even if he was not very good at it. He dropped the class after he failed the first year, and thus his contact with Will stopped. But Finn would always remember the warm smile that had met him every day since he'd been caught with that weed in his bag _(even though he still, to this day, didn't know how it got there. He was just happy it led him to Glee, and Will. He wasn't going to question it). _

Finn was just beginning to understand his feelings when Will stopped him in the halls the day after the girls' performance to ask him to go ring shopping with him. Finn's heart had fluttered involuntarily, and he had agreed immediately. It was somewhat of an honour, but Finn knew in his heart, and well, some other parts of his body, that it was not just the thought of being a good friend to Will that made him so excited.

He wasn't too sure what to make of this new development, to be honest. He knew he didn't love Rachel anymore, so he didn't need to feel guilty (though he did, just a little bit). He didn't have a problem with gay people. Kurt was finally starting to believe that, after Finn's display last year. Honestly, Finn hadn't meant any of it.

He just had a hard time expressing what he really meant. He loved Kurt so much; he just didn't want him to get hurt. He supposed, looking back, that he did come off as a bit homophobic. And after the whole Santana fiasco, he just wanted people to believe he never meant any harm. They were his friends; he could never hurt them.

Still, actually being gay was something different entirely. Finn had always loved girls. He had loved Rachel more than anything in the world. Hell, he'd prayed to Grilled Cheesus just to let him touch her boobs, he loved women so much. He'd never felt anything like this before.

But, as he thought about it, more and more, as he could not get the images of his Will out of his head, he understood, finally, with perfect clarity for once, that things were not always black and white. He couldn't help his feelings, and to be honest, he didn't see the point in trying. It's not as if he would act on them - Will was straight, and about to get married. Not to mention his teacher.

No, Finn would never do anything to jeopardise Will's happiness, nor would he ever condone cheating. The whole Quinn thing had instilled some very strong beliefs about monogamy. However, that didn't stop the feelings he got when Will came to pick him up the day of the ring shopping. Finn had never thought it was strange to be such good friends with his teacher, and though Burt thought it was a little odd, he knew Will was a good man, and a good role model, so he let it slide.

Finn tried to offer his best advice about rings, though to be honest, he didn't know much about them.

"The ring should cost two months' salary, that's what Rachel says. Or was it two weeks?" he mused aloud, peering into the glass case where the rings lay. Will leaned next to him, inspecting the many prospects. Finn didn't see the beauty or importance in any of the diamond rings they saw, though he supposed it was probably a girl thing.

"Finn, I wanted to ask you something. You've taught me more about being a man than anyone in my life. Will you be my best man?" Will asked, and damn it if Finn's heart didn't swell right that moment, and he really hoped that wasn't that his eyes watering.

His face must have taken on that blank expression it sometimes did, because Will's face looked a little puzzled and concerned, and Finn couldn't help himself. One moment he was at a perfectly acceptable distance away from the older man, and the next he had wrapped himself around the man and had no intention of ever letting go.

Will had seemed a little shocked at first, but Finn was so overwhelmed that he didn't even notice. He also didn't notice the slightly lustful look in Will's eyes as they pulled apart. Like he said, he wasn't the brightest.

He was so completely happy and trusting in that moment that he shared his plans about signing up for the army with Will, sure that he would see that proud smile that he so loved, the happy glint in the older man's eyes enough to set his heart _(and his blood in a decidedly downward direction) _racing.

Finn was bright enough to notice that Will wasn't altogether happy, though he chalked it up to shock. There was nothing wrong with him wanting to follow in his father's footsteps, to be a great man like his old man. Will was probably just knocked a bit off balance. Finn purposely ignored the panicked feeling in the pit of his stomach and revelled in the thought of being Will's best man.

Finn was walking on air for the rest of that evening, and he wasn't cunning enough to try and hide it. Kurt, however, was scheming enough to realise that something had definitely gone on.

Personally Kurt had never seen two men more perfect for each other - Mr. Shue cried practically every time they saw each other, and Finn's clueless demeanour was the perfect endearment to all the sappiness Kurt knew lay beneath Mr. Shue's rather ridiculously curly hair.

Still, Kurt knew it would be better to let the two figure it out for themselves. Finn was sure to come around sometime - he wasn't really that clueless, just a little oblivious. And Kurt was almost certain that Mr. Shue had already figured it out.

Sure, he was still with Miss. Pillsbury, and yeah, OK, he planned on proposing, but the look he got when Finn performed _(yet another)_ solo was the most powerful, romantic thing he had ever seen, and it sure made his feelings about Miss. Pillsbury pale in comparison.

Kurt watched Finn walk around the house that night, happier than he had ever seen him when he was with Rachel, though Kurt supposed you could never truly be happy with Rachel when she was constantly harping on about auditions, and Glee, and NYADA and every other thing she took far too seriously.

Finn himself had finally gotten used to the feeling of not being confused. It was strange, this understanding. He wasn't used to it. He had understood when he was with Rachel that he loved her, that he had wanted to be with her. When he was with Quinn he understood that he had thought he loved her _(though he knows now that he never truly did)_.

But even with Quinn and Rachel, Finn had always been a little confused about something or other. He had never understood why whatever he did had never been good enough for Quinn, which was hard, even when he blamed it on baby hormones. Rachel was so full-on, so dramatic and demanding that Finn found himself trying to keep up with every word she spoke.

But this, this feeling of perfect lucidity was incredible. He imagined this was what most people felt like every day, but he couldn't imagine being lucky enough to feel like this all the time.

He knew that he liked Will, that nothing he did would ever wipe his mind of the increasingly dirty images in his mind, or the fantastic feeling he got whenever he was close to the older man, or singing with him, or even just in the same room.

Finn also never entertained the notion that Will could ever like him back, but that was alright with him. Well, OK, not completely, but he accepted it, just like he had accepted that he would probably not ever leave Lima, even if he was accepted to the army.

He wasn't thick enough to not realise that he'd be on reserve. The idea of serving in an actual war was a pipe dream; and a rather scary one at that, if he was truly honest with himself.

Which is why he was shocked when Will had pulled him into that almost empty classroom after Glee, and he saw his parents (he liked to think of Burt as his dad now) and Miss Pillsbury sitting solemnly, just looking at him. He'd known something was up then, and he pushed away the disappointment at his little fantasy of Will pulling him in here to snog him senseless being well and truly crushed.

"Will told us about your plans. For the army," his mom said, her voice shaking. Finn hated to see her so upset, but he didn't understand why it was such a big deal. He felt a little pang of betrayal as he looked at Will, who looked more than a little guilty, but figured he'd just been trying to do the right thing.

"Well, that was supposed to be private," he remarked, looking over at Will again, his stomach dropping when the guilty spread across the teacher's face, and Finn felt terrible about causing the older man any pain. It just didn't suit him. Will was meant to be a happy man.

"I know, but I'm just trying to do the best thing for you here, Finn," Will replied, his voice staying steady, which was a miracle considering the fact that his insides had turned to jelly and he didn't quite realise why Finn staring at him so intently was making him so uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat, and instantly his jeans made him considerably more uncomfortable.

Will was used to this, however, having been Finn's friend so long, and he had figured out how to hide it quite adeptly. Sometimes waterworks were a necessary distraction, even if they did make him seem a little bit more of a sap than he really was.

Will had no qualms about his feelings for Finn; he'd come to terms with them years ago. There was nothing he could do, and frankly, he was just going to get over himself and move on. He loved Emma, in a way, and she was a lovely distraction.

Right now, however, there was no distraction for the increasingly pained looked on Finn's face as his mother spoke, and Will was overwhelmed with the urge to take the giant of a boy in his arms and hold him until he had cried his pains away. Will, of course, realised that it was thoughts like these that made some of his students question just how straight he was.

"How could I ever be ready for this?" Finn rasped, his eyes filled with unadulterated pain. Will could see Carole's heart breaking, but for once, he felt no sympathy. He knew he should have, and by god, he was an empathetic man, but he just could not bring himself to feel any for the woman who was hurting Finn.

Will had spent a large part of his teaching career trying to prevent Finn from hurt. He'd seen the boy struggle in his Spanish class and had tried so hard to make it better for him, even while still denying that what he really wanted was just more time around the boy. Those had been the days when Will was still slightly _(understatement much?) _disgusted with himself.

Finn rushed out of the classroom, leaving a very hurt Burt and Carole, and a sympathetic Emma, but Will could not bring himself to stay with his fiancée-to-be, or the adults he knew should have comforted, more so than the teenage boy he felt so drawn to. But Will wasn't ever very good at denying himself.

He followed Finn, desperate to ease some of the pain, however he could. It didn't matter anymore that he was his teacher, that it wasn't normal for him to feel so protective, so anguished. All that mattered was making Finn OK.

"Finn!" he cried, trying to catch up with the boy's freakishly long strides. Really, if he'd wanted to excel at a sport, he should have run track. Finn stopped, and turned to face Will, brutally aware that they were standing in the hallway where anyone could catch them at any moment.

Finn wasn't sure why that occurred to him then, but he sure as hell knew that the illicit feeling building in him as he saw Will rush to him wouldn't bring about any good consequences.

"What, Will? What could you possibly have to say to me?" Finn exclaimed, only realising the moment it left his mouth that he'd referred to the teacher by his first name. Will seemed to pick up on it too, but he didn't remark on it, more concerned with comforting Finn.

"Finn, please. Just calm down. Talk to me," Will urged, seeing the slightly hysterical look in Finn's eyes. He had only seen that look when he had learnt that Quinn had cheated on him and the baby wasn't his. This was serious.

"What is there to talk about? Everyone knows it already. I'm a loser, I'll never get out of this town. I'm never going to amount to anything. I used to think that even if I'd never get anywhere, I could always try to be like my old man, but this? I can't take this. I guess being pathetic is in my blood," Finn shouted, his eyes watering more with every word, until the tears finally spilled over, burning hot down his cheeks.

Will was speechless for a moment, and Finn slumped, and began to turn to continue walking away. Will watched him desperately. How could he possibly think that? Finn was the most talented kid he'd ever seen. He might not measure up to Rachel voice-wise, or Mike dance-wise, but he was kind, and well-intentioned, and when he sang Will had to stop himself from jumping him.

At a loss for what else to do, Will threw his caution to the wind and grabbed Finn's shoulder roughly, spinning him round and smashed his lips against the taller boy's. He kissed him with everything he had, and was pleasantly surprised when Finn kissed back with just as much urgency and passion.

Will snaked a hand into Finn's hair, tugging gently while his tongue swiped gently against Finn's lips, begging admittance. Finn gladly let him in, and moaned against Will's mouth, the vibrations against the back of his throat almost enough to get him off right there and then.

Will pulled himself away when he began to feel the lack of oxygen burning his lungs, and was surprised to see Finn's swollen lips and mussed hair. Thank god he had some self-control left or he would have a very embarrassing problem in his pants.

"Finn. Don't. Just don't ever say that again. You're… everything," Will gasped, his arms still hooked around Finn's neck, their breath mingling. He didn't realise it until he'd said it, but it was true. Emma was a distraction, but a poor one. Nothing would ever compare to this.

Finn's eyes watered, and he wrapped his arms around Will's waist, marvelling a little at how well they seemed to fit there. He laid his head on the older man's shoulder, not caring at that moment that his parents could walk through the door and see them.

Not to mention Miss. Pillsbury - he panicked for a moment at that thought, but the warmth of Will's arms and the taste of him still lingering in his mouth calmed him. So things weren't great for him right now; they would be. Will would make sure of it.

Finn Hudson had come to learn by the end of his senior year, that he was in fact, something special. Sure, he wasn't some Broadway star like Rachel and Kurt would end up being, and he was never going to be bright enough to get into an Ivy League, but Ohio State accepted him, and best of all, so did Will.

He supposed he would never leave Lima, and he might always be branded a Lima Loser, working in Burt's garage and studying engineering on the side, because he had always been a natural with motors, but he was content.

He had a boyfriend who had left his fiancée for him, and he had friends that accepted them. All in all, it was pretty good to be Finn Hudson.


End file.
